Authentication systems for providing users with access privileges are well known. Such systems typically provide a means by which authorized users may authenticate access privileges for gaining access to at least a portion of an access-restricted system, such as an access-restricted venue, room, compartment, computer, area, etc. For example, manufactures of electronic locker systems typically provide a means by which users can authenticate access to rented compartments. Such systems typically include a bank of compartments and a kiosk that allows a customer to rent and access one or more of the compartments using credit cards, cash or other forms of payment. After completing the rental process, the user secures his/her personal belongings in the rented compartment. To access the compartment, the user typically enters a personal identification code (e.g., a PIN or password) into the kiosk, which then opens the rented compartment electronically. An example of an electronic locker system employing PINs may be found in co-owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/084,298, the entire contents of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference.
While PINs and passwords provide means to authenticate access privileges for electronic lockers and other access-restricted systems, they may suffer from security issues. For example, it is possible for a person to obtain the PIN of another user by observing him/her entering the PIN into a kiosk or other device to gain access to an access-restricted system. The person may then use the PIN at a later time to gain unauthorized access to the system. It is also possible for a user to give his/her PIN to another user, thereby allowing another person to continue use of the access-restricted system. Such PIN transfers not only allow unauthorized access, but may also lead to reduced profits for an establishment at which the authentication system is installed. For example, with respect to electronic locker systems, transfer of PINs and passwords may prevent an establishment from earning rental fees from persons who would otherwise have paid for a rental.
Some companies have developed authentication means that seek to address these issues. For example, some authentication systems have been developed that use biometric scanners, such as fingerprint and eyeball recognition scanners, for authenticating access to an access-restricted system. Other companies have developed authentication systems that use wristbands with imprinted barcodes that are scanned by a reader in order to gain access. While these authentication systems provide better security and reduce the likelihood of transfer of access rights, they require very expensive hardware and software. They also typically require the replacement of certain disposable or consumable goods (such as wristbands), which is time consuming and costly.